


Kindness

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a drabble cycle written in response to prompts in the 11_reasons LJ community. Each part stands alone but together they are Jon's reflections on his life with Malcolm, and are vaguely chronological. The prompt here was 'kindness.'

_**Kindness** _

Late at night I often relaxed by taking a walk with Porthos. Sometimes we raided the galley; a bit of cheese occasionally can't hurt, can it?

Far too often to be coincidental, we ran into Malcolm along the way, perhaps in the observation lounge or in the corridor near his quarters.

He always took the time to stoop down to pet Porthos, who responded to him as if greeting a long-lost friend. Not surprising – Porthos is a good judge of character, and Malcolm always had a special treat ready for him. And a smile for me.

He loves my dog.


End file.
